


The visit

by Can_I_See_Your_Passport



Series: The Future saga [4]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_I_See_Your_Passport/pseuds/Can_I_See_Your_Passport
Summary: after a few months, the Olsens go to Arizona to stay with the Cosays
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip, Mikayla/Tulip Olsen
Series: The Future saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926466
Kudos: 10





	1. Landing in Arizona

**Author's Note:**

> A few of these stories were meant to be part of side stories, but I decided to make a separate fic for it because of how many there were.

"Wake up sleepyhead."

Cory opened his eyes, he was on an airplane.

"Oh... we're here already?"

"Yeah." Tulip told him, "Arizona isn't that far from Wisconsin."

"I'm tired. Like, really tired."

"Well that's what happens when you stay up late the day before you're supposed to get on a flight."

Cory looked at her with an annoyed face.

"I'm just messing with you, come on."

* * *

After exiting the airport with all there luggage, the next step was finding their ride.

"Mr. Cosay is the one picking us up right?" Mikayla asked.

"y-yeah..." Cory answered, still half asleep.

"Well what kind of car does he drive?" Tulip asked.

"Mabel never told me."

"Really? She never told you?"

"She said he would recognize you." Cory said to Tulip. "You know, with him being married to your reflection and all that stuff."

"I mean, she's probably found some way to give herself a metal haircut. There's no way we still look that similar-"

"Are you Tulip?"

"Called it." Cory said.

"Are you Jesse?" Tulip asked.

"Yeah I am, it's nice to meet you! Lake told me a lot."

"Let me guess, she told you the bad stuff only."

"ok she didn't tell JUST the bad stuff."

"But she still told you embarrassing things?"

"...Only the Onion thing... not that it's- ok it is weird but... let's head to the car."

_This trip better go well_ Cory thought.

As they went over to Jesse's car, the adults did more talking while Cory tried his best not to fall asleep as he was walking. Mainly things like "How did you get MT- sorry LAKE off the train?" Or "Do people look at Lake weirdly in public?" and even "How do people react to your lack of a reflection?" Cory really wasn't paying attention for most of it.

"Cory can sit in the front."

Well he heard that part. As they got in the car, Cory fell asleep again.

* * *

"We're here."

Cory woke up again. "Seriously? Can I actually get some time to sleep?"

"When we get inside." Tulip told him. As they stepped out of the car they got a good look at the house, it looked like a nice and cozy house. As they went inside the inside of the house also seemed really nice.

"You have a really nice house." Cory said.

"Mabel is upstairs, and Lake is downstairs tidying up the basement which is where Cory will be sleeping."

"Well she can help me set up, I need some sleep."

"Go ahead." Mikayla told him, and he went right downstairs.

* * *

"Uh... hi." Cory stood there dumbfounded. He didn't really know what else to expect but the sight of a woman made of chrome who looked just like his mom was one of the strangest things he had ever seen.

"Yeah yeah, I get it."

"Its um... nice to meet you? Would you mind helping me set up down here?"

"Sure thing."


	2. Its been too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After not seeing each other for months, Cory and Mabel finally spend some quality time together.

Cory had gotten there in the morning, which meant when he woke up it seemed to be the late afternoon. He had finally gotten enough sleep and was laying on the couch in his sleeping bag scrolling through his phone. He didn't even realize Mabel was there until he was hit square in the face by a pillow.

"Is that how you usually greet people?"

"Come on man it's been months! How have things- why did you bring vinyls?"

"I can bring whatever the hell I want."

"We don't even have a record player... do people still use vinyls?"

"These are from when my mom was a kid, they had a bit of a resurgence back then."

"Well alright... so do you wanna do anything?"

"Well I guess I could get a tour of the town, I did bring my bike after all."

"Sure! There's a 7 eleven near in town we can get slurpees."

"Oh absolutely."

* * *

"Ok new hypothetical." Cory said.

"Can't wait." Mabel said sarcastically.

"If the richest man in the world made a purchased a website and put your face on it how pissed off would you be?

"That depends on the website-"

"Baby.com"

"What?"

"If Baby.com had your face on it would you be pissed?"

"That's just a website about childcare right?"

"What else would it be about?"

"I don't know... but I think I would be honored if the richest man in the world put my face on a website."

"Even if it's baby.com?"

"You keep saying that as if it means anything bad."

"You kids need any help?" Cory and Mabel had completely forgotten they were in a 7 eleven.

"Oh we're fine we just got distracted." Mabel said.

"Who's this new guy?"

"This is Cory, he's a family friend and he's visiting for... about a week."

"Well it's nice to meet you Cory."

"Yeah... this is all we're getting." Cory said awkwardly.

"Just the slurpees?"

"Yep."

The two of them payed for their slurpees and then were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I can't come up with original hypotheticals so I took one from Oneyplays


	3. Melanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory is introduced to one of Mabel's friends, it becomes kind of awkward.

"You know, the 7/11 guy in my town is kind of an asshole so that was a nice change of pace." Cory said. When they were almost back to the house, Mabel stopped her bike.

"You wanna meet one of my friends?"

"That sounds nice."

They took a turn down a different road, thankfully that friends house wasn't that far.

"She's really cool, trust me." She said as she knocked on the door. And eventually someone came to the door.

"sup?"

"Hey remember that train thing I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I actually met this kid here and turns out he's my mom's... primes... son" Mabel realized how ridiculous that sentence sounded.

"...right."

"I'm Cory, by the way."

They all stood there awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Are you gonna say anything?" Melanie asked.

"...Do you think if Marvel wrote the bible that more people would read it?" Cory said suddenly, and Melanie immediately shut the door.

"What the hell was that?" Mabel asked. "Her name is Melanie by the way, because apparently asking for someone's name isn't the first thing you do when you meet someone."

"I thought she would tell me without me needing to ask!"

"Well the fact she didn't means you should have."

"I got nervous!"

"You didn't get nervous when you met me."

"Well... I... let's head back I'm getting hungry."

"...Alright." They went back, trying to ignore how awkward that encounter was.


End file.
